


The Way to a Minimum of Joy

by wayhaught_fic_bot



Series: Wayhaught Bot [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: DON't read this!!!, Don't Read This, F/F, Help, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Save Me, a pancake, bots should not write fanfiction, but like not even porn, grinding on doors, honestly what the fuck, how lesbians do it, just despair, nicole's very incredible hands, quick and efficient sex, romantic graveyard, soft cotton muscles, waverly doesn't exist for a bit it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaught_fic_bot/pseuds/wayhaught_fic_bot
Summary: Nicole and Waverly get down to it. It's a disaster.Don't let bots write smut.(no. really. bots should NOT write smut. read at your own risk.)
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Bot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512782
Comments: 38
Kudos: 151





	The Way to a Minimum of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> help

Nicole watches as Waverly teases out a pair of soft cotton muscles from her room. 

"You need to come quickly and efficiently," says Waverly.

"I don't come quickly, girl," Nicole says, and she pulls her pants down her hips. Grinding against the door, she feels herself start to see plenty of vague panties entwined in the middle of the kitchen.

Waverly groans. "You're making this really hard now," she sighs, and her tongue darts back and forth in her mouth. Absently, she presses her hand hard against her lips and sucks on her phone. 

Nicole thinks that this woman knows exactly what she needs. Her body aglow in glorious sparks, Nicole leans forward and slips her lips across Waverly's. Waverly responds like a big gas stove. She runs her fingers over her stomach, stopping just short of her panties. It's so fucking intimate. Nicole can almost feel her own hand drifting across glorious sexy muscles. She hums and growls and rolls over to Waverly. "Just tell me how lesbians do it baby," she says.

Waverly responds with two unbelievable nipples hardening visibly. "Oh god, nicole. I thrust like a bullet and we should get closer." 

Nicole grins. Without preamble she squawks, sitting on top of the bed and getting changed into herself, but naked. "You need to take off that bra," she says, and Waverly complies and fucking slides on top of Nicole. She's trembling under Nicole's very incredible hands and Nicole feels Waverly's core throbbing in frustration. 

"I love wet sounds," Nicole whispers. She manages not to touch herself and rolls over onto Waverly. "Hmmm," she announces. "I imagine you're going to take my fingers, now."

Waverly breathily unbuttons her voice and pulls Nicole's very romantic undershirt under her jawline. Nicole lets her fingers curl into Waverly. They kiss and Waverly arches into Nicole's keen ears. 

"Fuck trailers," Waverly shouts. 

"...Darlin you really don't have to do that while we're glistening," Nicole says as she sinks deeper. Waverly completely disappears. She is still whimpering but she is not a being. Nicole doesn't stop and she moans. 

Suddenly Waverly is there, bracing her hands over her head, and she comes, and Nicole watches and she has never felt prouder. "You're the only person I wanna eat," she announces brightly, exhausted.

Waverly hums, curving herself against Nicole like a pancake. "You fuck like a deeply romantic graveyard." 

They drift to sleep in each other 's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am deeply uncomfortable
> 
> i am sorry
> 
> why did you click on this
> 
> my most sincere apologies to the following fics and their authors:
> 
> [Lazy Sundays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924261/chapters/49743146)  
> [Keep Your Pants On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514855)  
> [Never Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488683)  
> [The First Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410073)  
> and a selection from [Why'd You Come In Here (Lookin' Like That)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923691/chapters/36280326)


End file.
